


【授权翻译】蹄儿响叮当/the prancing and pawing of each little hoof

by athousandnights



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 圣诞节的胡言乱语, 法式美学遭遇驯鹿便便：猜猜谁赢了, 英伦家族拥有的所有针织物都是威/尔/士或者其中一个小孩织的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandnights/pseuds/athousandnights
Summary: 法国戏精与苏格兰野生动物。
Relationships: France/Scotland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	【授权翻译】蹄儿响叮当/the prancing and pawing of each little hoof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shachaai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shachaai/gifts).
  * A translation of [the prancing and pawing of each little hoof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729210) by [Shachaai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shachaai/pseuds/Shachaai). 



> Many thanks to @Shachaai!  
> And merry Christmas to all!!

这是一个有些令人沮丧的情况。在法国的生活中，没有什么比这样一个事实更能真实地表达他对苏格兰的……爱慕之情：他， _法兰西共和国_ ，在当今时代，真的拥有一双饱经风霜、伤痕累累的登山靴。而那双所谓的登山靴的鞋底——法国所能找到的最为时髦的，却不会被苏格兰大声嘲讽为“会在第一个水坑就四分五裂的脆弱的垃圾”的鞋底——目前正被一层雪、泥土和驯鹿粪便的混合物覆盖着。

法国在苏格兰群山之间停留了一会儿，他们的向导与同伴正在努力将他拉上来喘口气。他抬起自己的一只靴子，悲伤地打量着脚底的惨况。

这比他想得更糟。他靴子的鞋底裹上了厚厚的一层雪、泥土以及新鲜的驯鹿粪便。

“ _Le romantisme est mort（法语；浪漫主义亡了）_ 。”随之而去是法国梦想中的气味净土。

在他周围，凯恩戈姆国家公园是一幅无与伦比的美丽画卷。这里离爱丁堡有三小时的路程，圣诞市场里泛滥的迪士尼歌曲“ _Do You Wanna Build A Snowman？_ ”与音乐喧嚷声都被这喧嚣的风声与白雪飘扬声取代；节日的灿烂彩灯给连绵不绝的凯恩戈姆山脉与茫茫雪带让位；郁郁葱葱的苏格兰高地森林被微波荡漾的河流划为两半；空中有鸟飞掠，林中有鹿觅食。

“我的脸冻僵了，”法国向全世界宣布，当他的脚和黏在脚底的涂层再一次回到地面与他的鼻子保持安全距离之后，他嗅走了鼻子中的寒冷。“我再也不能用它了。”

“你的嘴还在动，”苏格兰毫不留情地说，这总会使法国思考自己究竟是为什么还愿意亲吻这个男人。当苏格兰停在法国身边时，他确实成为了一堵相当有效的挡风墙，踏实、迷人、 _稳固_ ；但是，考虑到他才是让法国暴露在风中的罪魁祸首，这实在算不上什么可取之处。“我们等那也动不了之后再担心吧。”

“ _Écosse_ ，”法国正要抱怨，但是所有未出口的话都被突然出现在他面前的布料堵住了——苏格兰厚重的围巾被直接从他的脖子上取了下来，由苏格兰稳定的双手举着在弗朗西斯的脖子上绕了整整三圈，其中一端正在法国的肩膀后飘扬。

“好点了吗？”苏格兰问他，他咧嘴一笑，唇角就像他凌乱的外套领子一样歪向一边。

法国垂眸凝视着围巾。这条围巾格外难看，看起来只能勉强算是一团绿色阴影，织围巾的人显然相当不熟练，针脚中带着大大小小的毛团与突起。然而，除了苏格兰、一些人类和几只驯鹿，没有人能在国家公园里看到法国 _戴着_ 它。这是一条又长又厚的围巾，在寒风中带着苏格兰的体温，依然散发着苏格兰须后水的茴香味和芬芳的木烟味。

法国将他被冻僵的脸埋进了围巾里，感受到潮湿的呼吸温暖了自己的脸颊。他屈尊伸出了手，紧紧握住了苏格兰的手以求安慰。“ _Merci bien（法语；非常感谢）_ 。”

如果他在登山途中死去，他的尸体就会被冻在那个需为他之死负责的那人的手臂上，而苏格兰会带他回家。

苏格兰攥了一下他的手指，假装对天上云朵的形状很感兴趣。

他们继续向驯鹿群进发，手拉着手，与同行者一起来到凯恩戈姆高原，去观赏全英国唯一自由漫步的驯鹿群。他们越靠近动物，驯鹿粪便就变得越普遍——这时，法国已几乎要被脚下的 _咯吱声_ 推到恐惧的边缘——但为了能在鹿群中移动；为了能得到向导批准的奖励，脱下手套让驯鹿天鹅绒般的口鼻埋在自己的掌心里，这样的牺牲似乎也情有可原。

“ _噢_ ，”法国说，与此同时必须得阻止自己弯腰亲吻这一头正将自己的口鼻埋在他手掌中的——根据导游的说法——雌性驯鹿，当他们都长着鹿角时，法国根本分辨不出雌雄。他不希望在旅行结束时，让自己已经饱受折磨的脸蛋再被鹿角刺穿。“噢，但你太 _完美_ 了。”

苏格兰已经用手机拍了许多照片（他怎么在这里都能有 _信号_ ？），他轻抚这同一头驯鹿的脊背。“尽管你得徒步走这么远来看她？”

“你觉得我能告诉一只驯鹿它应该住在哪儿吗？”法国冷哼。“而且是在 _十二月_ ？听听 _Père Noël（法语；圣诞老人）_ 畜舍里的呼声吧。”

“……你是觉得所有的法国驯鹿都准备罢工吗？”

“ _Écosse_ ，别让我放开怀里这只驯鹿过来揍你。”


End file.
